


Lip bite

by DoDrugsOccasionally



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV), nicole - Fandom, waverly - Fandom, wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 02:25:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12378933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoDrugsOccasionally/pseuds/DoDrugsOccasionally
Summary: A collection of my own one shots about Waverly and Nicole. Was published on FanFiction but moved it here. Will be respectful to the wonderfull actors who portray these characters, and will try to stay close to the storyline.





	1. Chapter 1

Nicole woke in the Earp Homestead, rain and snow falling down heavily causingthe old house to be freezing cold. But Nicole was completely fine, her body tucked under the thick blankets and pillows along with a hot presence pressed against her.

Pulling her head to the side she saw what was causing the warmth, Waverly Earp. She held onto the officer with one arm over her bare chest and the other tangled into her hair loosely. Nicole smiled, remembering the events that had transpired only hours before.

Their first time together, amidst demons,killers and Wynonna who had a knack for interrupting at the worst times they had finally shared their first time.

It was more than Nicole had imagined, it was soft and raw, with nothing holding them back. Nicole closed her eyes and remembered every moment with the young Earp.

Now she layed with a naked Waverleyin her arms and memories that would cloud her thoughts for days.

A slight shift on the side of the bed pulled Nicole from her thoughts, Waverly slowly rustled away, her eyes fluttering open. Nicole looked down at her, Waverlys head laying in between Nicole's arms.

Waverley looked up, her face brightening instantly when she saw her bedmate. "Morning gorgeous" Nicole said quietly, the rain outside setting the perfect mood the for day the two would be having since it was Nicole's day off and Wynonna was out all day.

"Hey" Waverly smiled, biting her lip ever so slowly. Nicole could feel Waverlys fingers tracing random patterns on Nicole's breastbone. "Last night was" Waverly was lost for words, instead she smiled and pressed her head into the covered part of Nicole's  
chest.

Nicole pulled her closer, pressing her lips to the top of Waverlys head.

"Waverly pulled her head up, smiling again at the officer. Leaning in and closing the short gap by pressing their lips together, Waverly moved her hand up to Nicole's face caressing her jaw line. Her fingers traveled from Nicole's jaw to her hair, tangling her fingers into the red locks.

Waverley pulled gently on Nicole's hair, leaving her neck open. Slowly kissing down her neck, Waverly began moving her other hand down the bed under the covers.

She would never tell Nicole that she had actually spent the days leading up to this night researching. An extremely graphic and awkward series of events which Wynonna had walked in on at least twice. But what Waverly witnessed on those nights was nothing compared to what it was like with Nicole. Everything she saw was rushed and forced passion, the complete opposite to what had actually happened between the two. She could remember when Nicole said that it was okay if she didn't know what to do, only receiving a laugh and a eye rolling orgasm.

Waverley continued pulling at sections of Nicole's neck, kissing and biting down the sensitive skin. She made her way to Nicole's collarbone, leaving three deep purple marks across both her collar bones. Waverleys hand scrapedits was to Nicole's

stomach, only allowing her fingers to drag along her skin. Before Waverly went below Nicole's stomach, a hand gently pulled her head up to look her in the eyes.

"I don't want to pressur-" Waverly stopped Nicole with her lips against hers, with their lips connected Waverly moved her hand down quickly, pushing a finger deep into nicole.

Nicole's lips parted, all air forced from her lungs only leaving a high pitched moan in the air. Waverley pulled on Nicole's bottom lipgently, pulling her other hand from Nicole's hair and directing Nicole's head back down to connect their lips

once again. Waverley curled her fingers, causing every nerve below Nicole's waist to flare.

A breathless Waverly filled the air Nicole couldn't keep still, Waverly continued to keep a rhythm with her finger, while she kissed back down Nicole's neck she pulled her finger out, adding her index with unison to her middle finger.

The room filled with moans and Waverleys name fell from Nicole's lips with pleasure dripping off every syllable. Waverley moved up Nicole's neck to her ear, biting in her earlobe and leaning forward, in the most seductive voice she could muster Waverly whispered "come on baby" putting emphasis on the first word.

Nicole came completely undone with that, her whole body came loose under Waverly. Her back arched off the bed, her knees bent off the bed and her hips couldn't stay still. Nicole's hand pulled at Waverleys back, leaving faint red lines along her shoulder blades.

Waverley removed her fingers once Nicole had stopped writhing under her, slowly sliding her hand up her chest and licking away all of Nicole off her.

Nicole felt a surge of energy, quickly pulling Waverly under herself and straddling her, Nicole leaned down and kissed Waverly, slowly moving her head down the Earps body. Biting down on Waverly breast leaving purple marks all around her chest.

She slowly moved down Waverlys body, dragging her tounge down the defined crease between all 6 million of Waverlys abs. Nicole pulled Waverlys thighs over her shoulders once she was between them, kissing the inners ofthem both.

"Nico-" before Waverly could finish, Nicole's toung ran flattly between Waverleys thighs. The rest of Waverlys sentence turned to distorted moans and high pitch sounds.

Waverlys hands became tangled the Nicole’s red locks. Sharp moans left her mouth and every muscle in her body tensed and relaxed 100 times every second. Nicole continued, moving her toung and squeezing Waverlys thighs. Pushing into Waverly with her toung turned Waverly into a senseless body, every time Nicole curled her toung caused Waverly to squeeze the headboard of the bed and curl her toes till they turned white.

Nicole continued through all all Waverlys moans and curses and her name being dragged out by Waverly.

Waverly soon came undone her body continued to shake and twitch as Nicole slowly made her way back up Waverlys body, seeing beads of sweat on her perfectly clear skin. Nicole held her body over Waverly, her chest was still raising and falling quickly and her hands were somewhere behind the headboard. She pulled them to hold Nicole’s waist. 

Nicole pulled her self down next to Waverly. Throwing one of her long legs over the sheets and welcoming Waverlys head in her chest along with her leg entwining with her own. 

Nicole pressed her lips to Waverlys forehead, Waverly pulling her head down and pressing their lips togther.


	2. Chapter 2

Waverly sat in her room, it had been a straight 37 hours since she had seen Nicole, due to a magnitude of evil demons that decided to destroy all the paper work of the last 2 weeks that was due tomorrow.

It was nearly 3 in the morning and the young earp sat in her bed with a coffee cup far to big for her hands when she heard the front door creak open slowly.

Knowing that wynonna wouldn’t enter the house that quietly, she assumed it was the one person she needed to see more that anyone else.

She got up from the warmth in her bed, the short pants and crop top that she adorned for bed didn’t help her at all when it came to fighting the freezing temperatures outside and what some would say just-barely-freezing temperatures that were present in the house.

Hearing heavy boots trudge up the stairs made Waverlys heart race, she didn’t expect Nicole to drive all the way out after a straight 37 hours of work. Even if it would have killed her if Nicole had done that.

Opening her door Waverly walked to the top of the stair case, seeing her favourite officer with jacket in hand and snow melting off her shoulders and hair. 

Smiling like a 5 year old Waverly waiter until she was on safer ground to wrap the taller woman in a embrace that gave her chills, not only due to the coldness of Nicole but her sweet scent of her girlfriend. She pulled back slightly and pressed each others lips togther, allowing Nicole to run a hand along Waverlys neck and bottom of her back. 

“I’ve missed you too” Nicole said into the kiss with a smile, Waverly only replied by deepening the kiss and running her warm hands slightly under the hem of the officers unifom, brushing her cold skin giving them both butterflies in every part of their body’s.

Waverly pulled away, keeping her hands under Nicole’s shirt, “You shower, put some warm clothes on and come to bed” Waverly gave her a quick peck on the lips and walked back into her room.

Nicole watched as she walked away, the shortness of her clothes gave her a quick reminder of Waverly in her underwear and what a breath taking sight that is.

Xxx

Nicole left the bathroom with her hair still slightly damp, her outfit matched Waverlys slightly. While she wore thin short pants and a slightly oversized hoodie that smelled of Waverly. 

She entered Waverlys room, she laid their with the remote in hand and the tv from downstairs some how in her room. “Did you? Move the tv from your living room into your bedroom?” Nicole asked with a smile and a slight laugh in her voice. Waverly looked up and smiled, she stood up off the bed.

“Of course, we are going to be in this bed for tonight and all day tomorrow. I may have called Nedly and ask for the day off tomorrow” she said the last part quickly hoping Nicole wouldn’t be angry at her.

Instead Nicole walked closer to Waverly and pulled her into a long kiss, “that sounds amazing, I get Friday off soo a whole two days with the captivating Waverly Earp. Sounds like the best way to spend my time” Nicole kissed Waverly softly, gently, not wanting to put too much pressure on the shorter girl to give her anything she didn’t want to.

Waverly smiled and entwined her fingers in Nicole’s and pulling her to the bed, Nicole realising that Waverly had been picking something to watch.

“Any requests?” Waverly said, wiggling her eyebrows and the remote in front of her face. Nicole smiled and said she was happy with what ever she wanted to watch.

Waverly rolled her eyes at her girlfriends indecisiveness only to recive a fake gasp and a hand on her heart, Waverly laughed and ran her hand through the back of Nicole’s hair pulling her closer and kissing the woman, both smiling into the kiss.

Xxx

They ended up picking Orphan black, which both were more than happy with. Nicole laid her body slightly propped up with a few of the many pillows on Waverlys bed, Waverly laid next to her with her head just under Nicole’s neck and her arm draped under Nicole’s hoodie drawing slow circles on the warm skin and her other hand playing with Nicole’s hair.

They were both wide awake, after all the coffee and worrying that Waverly had ingested with the last few hours and the butterflies Nicole was enduring in these moments and the 4 coffees that she had drank on the way to the homestead.

Something switched in Waverly, she looked up at Nicole making sure not to move to much. She slowly moved her hand down slipping her hands only an inch under the hem of Nicole’s pants. Waverly watched the breath get caught in her throat, looking down Nicole saw the almost devilish smile forming on her face. 

“Waves, if you don’t feel comfor-”Nicole began to protests, she was going to say that she didn’t have to do anything if she didn’t want to, or she didn’t need to do anything if she didn’t feel comfortable. Waverly stopped her, knowing exactly what she was going to say, she only raised her head and pressed her lips to Nicole’s. 

Waverly pulled back and kissed her way up Nicole’s jaw, reaching her ear Waverly whispered, “is this okay?” She pushed her hand further down, hitting the hem to Nicole’s underwear.

Another breath got hitched in her throat, a slow and stuttery nod was all Nicole could offer in the moment, Nicole had slept with plenty of wemon, none had this effect on her, none could bend her to their will and turn her into a puddle a stuttering and silent mess.

Waverly kissed her way back to Nicole’s lips, pushing her head back pressing it against the headboard. In a swift and instant motion, Waverly pressed her lips to Nicole’s and pushed her fingers into Nicole hitting the one spot that she knew would remove all thoughts from Nicole’s head. Nicole’s mouth fell open against Waverlys, as she began to move her fingers. All Nicole could think about was this movement, she tried to think of anything other, even forgetting for a few moments her own name.

Waverly kissed and pulled at the soft skin on Nicole’s neck. She could feel that Nicole was so pent up that she was near the edge, but she wouldn’t allow her to fall just yet. In an instant Waverly stopped all motion, not removing her fingers but just stop moving them.

A breathless Nicole protested, “Wa-Waves please, don’t s-stop” Waverly smiled, Waverly kissed Nicole attacking her mouth with her tongue. Not too much, but just enough for Nicole to want more. Nicole looked into Waverlys eyes, Waverley saw the desperation in her eyes.

She began moving her fingers slowly, painfully slow, fast enough for it to be pleasurable but slow enough not to really take Nicole any where.

“D-Don’t tease” Nicole could nearly articulate a sentence, Waverly smiled. Deciding that she has strung her along enough that she picked up the pace, placing her thumb on the bundle of nerve and moved it in slow cirlcles. Circles were rapidly becoming Nicole’s favourite shape, but as soon as that thought popped into Nicole’s head, Waverly curled her fingers.

That small motion, pushed her over the edge. Nicole’s arm wrapped around Waverlys waist, gripping her hip tightly. And the other the edge of the bed. Her eyes rolled neck into her head and the world melted away.

-Bonus-

Wynonna entered the house early in the morning, three coffees in hand, her own had a little extra ingredient that gave her some unneeded courage, everyone knows wynonna didn’t need anymore courage.

She first noticed Nicole’s car in the drive way, second was the discarded jacket at the top of the stairs. A slow realisation dawned on her, she walked up the stairs after she placed the coffees on the table.

She saw Waverlys door shut, taking her gun out and emptying the bullets into her pocket, she turned the door handle slowly. Not making a noise, she opened the door a few inches, kicking the door she walked in pointing the gun at the bed yelling “WHO IS IN HEAR DEFILING MY BABY SISTER” the two woman woke up, or more so jumped up. Pulling the sheets to their bare chests.

Waverly allowing a string of curses and wynonnas name in various annoyed tones. Nicole’s face was completely red as she pulled the sheets over her head. “I’m sorry, I needed to make sure you weren’t tied up or anything, i mean unless that’s a thing yous are into” wynonna raised an eyebrow looking to the bed frame from any signs of rope or hand cuffs.

“WYNONNA GET OUT!” Waverly yelled, still holding the sheets up to her chest. Nicole moved closer to Waverly, wrapping her arms around her bare stomach and back and pressing her face to her ripped stomach, laughing into the warm skin.

“Jeez righto, clean up your clothes haught” she said leaving the room closing the door behind her with a wink to her sister. Nicole began laughing as she came out from under the various sheets, soon Waverly joined her.

Nicole gave Waverly a long kiss, pressing her hands into her hips, “I want to spend every morning like this, with you. And less wynonn” Waverly laughed and agreed, saying something about some black badge level locks. Nicole laughed and laid back, Waverly joining her and the two drifting off to sleep hoping that a certain Earp, moustache adorning and sexy dragon wouldn’t interrupt their precious days togther.


End file.
